


Pure Heart

by BBCGirl657



Series: Tom Hiddleston One-Shots [10]
Category: British Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Only Lovers Left Alive (2013) RPF, Thor (Movies) RPF, Unrelated (2007) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Tom as the Doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 18:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3579879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBCGirl657/pseuds/BBCGirl657
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kelsey has the most pure heart he’s ever seen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pure Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Let me just say that I don’t like Capaldi as the Twelfth Doctor, so I have not watched the new series. Many people have said that that means I’m not a true Doctor Who fan. I’m sorry if I like watching attractive men on my TV shows. That’s just who I am. Sorry for the short rant. Enjoy the one-shot.

He had been watching her for weeks. He loved the way she looked at everything through a child’s eyes. Of course, all his companions did, but there was something different about her. His mind briefly had flashed to Clara. He had regenerated and Clara had left him.

Just like so many companions before her.

He had ditched his bowtie and tweed jacket and changed into simple jeans, a blue t-shirt, and a black peacoat. He noticed this regeneration was finally ginger and had a nice goatee, also ginger. He was lonely so he had been out searching for a new companion and he found her. He was startled out his daydream by the sound of her screaming. He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and ran over to her.

“You will be upgraded”, the Cyberman said.

He took the girl’s hand in his and pointed the sonic screwdriver at the Cyberman.

Nothing happened.

“Now what?” she asked him.

“Run”, he said.

That word clicked in Kelsey’s mind.

“Wait a second! You’re…” she said.

“There’s no time for that. If you want to keep your body intact, I would suggest you run”, he said.

She shut up and started running with him.

He spotted the TARDIS around the corner and sprinted for the door.

The doors flew open and they ran inside.

He let go of her hand and flew to the controls of the TARDIS.

“Wait! We’ve got to stop that thing!” Kelsey said.

“It’s one rogue Cyberman. It can’t do that much damage”, he said.

“You’re the Doctor! It’s your job to keep people safe!” she argued.

“Right now I’m more focused on getting you to safety”, he said before he could stop himself.

Kelsey stopped. “But… why me?” she asked him.

“You obviously know who I am and I know who you are”, he said.

Kelsey walked over to him and took his face in her hands. “You’re the Doctor. I grew up on stories of you”, she told him, “I don’t blame you for what happened to her”.

“I could’ve loved her, you know?” he said.

“I know deep down part of you did, which was why it was so hard for you to leave her there”, she said.

“I’m the reason your family is gone”, he told her.

“I don’t blame you”, she said, “I knew what had happened when she never came home, but I never thought she was dead. I knew she wasn’t. I could feel it”.

He set his forehead on hers, liking the feeling of her touching him.

“Right now you need to go out those doors and stop that thing before it hurts anyone”, she told him, “I’ll be waiting here”.

“I promise I will never leave you behind, Kelsey Tyler”, he said.

“And I promise to never leave you, Doctor”, she told him smiling.

He pressed a kiss to her forehead before leaving. He finally understood why she was so different.

She had a pure heart.

The purest one he had ever seen.

She cared about others, even above herself.

He knew he would never get to spend forever with her, but maybe she could help him let go of the past and move on. Maybe he could learn to love Kelsey like he had loved her. But he knew with Kelsey’s pure heart, anything was possible.


End file.
